vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105954-lets-play-good-idea-bad-idea-how-do-we-make-this-game-better
Content ---- ---- What you are talking about? What crafted gear is better than most group content items? Perhaps you know something we all don't, but on my Heal spec medic, only 1 out of 12 slots has a crafted item as pre-raid BiS. On my DPS medic 0 out of 12 slots have a crafted item as BiS. On my Tank Engi 0 out of 12 slots have a crafted item BiS. IIRC the most slots in which crafted items are BiS for a spec is ~4 out of 12.... If a crafter is lucky, crafted gear can start to broach competitive levels with pre-raid gear... but frankly not to the extent most people are suggesting. | |} ---- Not counting raids, Crafted items are better than most of what you can get from all Vet Adventures and Dungeons, I'd say that 2 Raids is fewer than 10 Vet Dungeons and Adventures, so yes, crafting items are better than what you can get from most grouped content. At least for most of the classes I play. The only thing I need from Vets is a weapon. | |} ---- It's a matter of consistency. Crafted gear can compete pretty well because it has custom stats, and they can ALWAYS have custom stats. So you get what you want. Gearing in dungeons? That's a different story. You have a higher ceiling, but the odds of you getting exactly what you want are slim (though not so much as they were at launch). So usually you can get crafted gear and almost certainly will be better than anyone who geared completely through dungeons, since luck isn't on their side. I've mentioned that a good idea would be to simply drop tokens for gear and weapons from certain classes, let crafters MAKE the best gear, but not let it be equippable. Then, you get a token, get a piece of gear crafted, use your token on the gear and it activates and goes BOP. Boom, you've got custom made endgame gear, crafters are important, but you can't use it unless you earn a token from actually completing the content. | |} ---- for stalker dps crafted gear in bis on 4 of 11 possible slots and in striking distance on all other slots besides gadgets. | |} ---- ---- Fixxed | |} ---- That's more because of... They really need to include a in game voice chat for dungeons. It's the #1 reason I don't PUG any PvE stuff. | |} ---- Why does LFG exist then? They should have left that out if they intended them to be completed only by pre-made groups. | |} ---- Becasue you can pug them, just bad players can't be in the group. 1 bad player = nothing being completed. Granted there is issues if you end up with say 3 Medic Dps and healer Medic. "What a sissy boy you are, beat up by a nude girl and a nude hotdog" | |} ---- Which brings to mind: Good Idea: Requiring coordinated interrupts for PvE content. Bad Idea: Not equalizing the number of PvE interrupts amongst all the classes. A group with 4 Warriors and a Spellslinger Healer would have upwards of 12-15 IA on fairly short cooldowns, the aforementioned group of medics could have as few as 6-7, on much longer cooldowns. | |} ---- I love how people say stuff like this, then other people troll social media and other areas of the forums here saying that medics are totally fine. lol | |} ---- It still blows my mind that EQ2 is one of the only MMO's to have it's own voice chat built into the game. You'd think with how much coordination these games take at a high level (both PVP and PVE) that they would do something about it, but nope. | |} ---- Yeah, OK. Whatever. I keep telling myself I should get in a guild, but get the shakes every time I think about it. | |} ---- ---- Because they're clearable by PUG. You can't expect to reliably medal with a PUG. Medals are a judge of overall group cohesion and skill. PUGs can definitely complete a veteran dungeon, though. | |} ---- Ah, cool. I didn't realize that. I may give them a try then. I don't care about Attunement, I just want to do Dungeons for fun, and gear. | |} ---- Oh yeah, man, there's a lot of complaining because people can't clear them for silvers. You have to do it in 30 minutes for that. I mean, it's harder than other games, so be ready to wipe a few times, but the average skill level is raising up to the point that a PUG should be able to clear it unless someone REALLY sucks. I've been in a lot of PUGs that didn't medal, we've had people leave, but I don't think I've ever been in a PUG that literally could not clear the dungeon. It just takes some time, experimentation, and practice. Also a great way to add the good players to your rolodex, so you don't have to completely queue solo. You find a good tank to queue with, you will have fun for hours and hours with those instant queues. | |} ---- I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that the average pug actually can't complete a vet dungeon, medal or not. The biggest part of this is due to the lack of communication. What stems from that is that barely anyone is able to do vet dungeon content, unless they're in a fairly large guild. So now, these inexperienced players are slowed to a crawl by being forced to wait for a group within their guild instead of within the much larger pool of players available through the group finder. As it is right now, you'd might as well just save some time and just delete a few gold to simulate the experience of running a vet dungeon in a pug. | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't say that's been my experience. I've never been in a PUG that literally could not complete a dungeon. It might be that I initiate contact fairly quickly, explain fights I know, asked for fights I didn't know, and I joke around while we run. I've had certain people who haven't joined in and communicated, then went on to make the run almost impossible, but they tend to get kicked. I don't have many PUGs that nobody speaks in, though, since I start talking almost immediately to check people's skill. So I suppose I should add that caveat, I assume everyone here will initiate communication if it isn't going on since we all know how important it is that people know what's going on. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----